


blue

by thebitterbeast



Series: let's paint this town [5]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst ahead, But it's there, M/M, Prompt Fic, spoilers for at least the first half of season three, the slash isn't explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'colours'</p>
<p>Blue is for healing and understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> Colours can be used to represent emotions. The residents of Mystic Falls are very emotional people. These colours can define them. A series of drabbles based on a prompt about colours.

He's standing on the doorstep, waiting for the younger man to open the door so he can apologise, because he is. Sorry, that is. He's so sorry.

He's not sure what's happening to him. He doesn't understand why he feels the need to do everything Klaus says, why he'd do this to anyone, and he doesn't want to. He just wants it to stop.

And he knows, if Jeremy opens the door, and forgives him, and tells him that it'll be okay, then it will. It will be okay,  _he'll_  be okay, if he's got Jeremy by his side.

When the door opens, he sees Jeremy's shock and  **fear** , and Tyler's heart breaks. Jeremy's not supposed to be afraid of him. If Jeremy's afraid of him, if Jeremy believes he's truly capable of this, then Tyler's got nothing left to keep him afloat, to keep him fighting.

So he brings his hand up to stop Jeremy from slamming the door in his face, reminiscent to another time, only this is so much more important. The words are spilling out of him, a word-vomit habit he completely blames Jeremy for. He stops when he's got no more words to say, and waits. He waits for Jeremy's answer. It all rests on this one boy now. His life, his existence, rests in Jeremy's hands.  _He wouldn't have it any other way._

And then brown eyes look into his, and Tyler's breath catches, and the pieces of his heart begin to piece together because what he sees in Jeremy's eyes is nothing short of a miracle.

Jeremy holds out a hand to Tyler. Tyler grips it like it's a lifeline.

He can breathe easy again. He'll be okay, he has Jeremy by his side. He can fight anything and anyone if he has Jeremy by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend to give me prompts because I hadn't written in awhile. This is in response to one of them.


End file.
